


Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic Prompt: Class Akumatizes Marinette/Ladybug

by SapphireMan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMan/pseuds/SapphireMan
Summary: Just a prompt where Lila's lies snowball out of even her control, resulting in one of the most powerful Akumas to ever have of existed.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic Prompt: Class Akumatizes Marinette/Ladybug

Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic Prompt:

Following Lila’s return to Françoise Dupont, the class believes Lila saying that Marinette - who is yet to be akumatized - is actually helping Hawkmoth as the mysterious Mayura.  
Their reasoning for this is because Marinette lies about where she is whenever an akuma attack occurs, and no one really knows where she is.  
In response to this, all members of the class (Adrien may/may not join in, your choice) decide to tear Marinette’s sketchbook full of designs that she has been working on, to pieces in front of her.  
In a desperate attempt to fix her book, Marinette transforms into Ladybug and tries her ‘Miracle Cure’, but as it wasn’t an akuma that destroyed her book, the cure doesn’t reverse the damage.  
Following Marinette’s transformation, the class realises the real reason Marinette lies about where she is during akuma attacks - She’s Ladybug and needs to fight.  
Seeing that her cure didn’t fix her book, Marinette falls to her knees and breaks down. Due to her crying, Hawkmoth takes the opportunity to akumatize Ladybug herself.  
At first, Marinette (as Ladybug) tries to resist - much like Adrien (as Chat Noir) in Chat Blanc - but eventually succumbs to the power of the Butterfly Miraculous (and the Peacock Miraculous if you so wish). (I believe the akuma butterfly would infect her yoyo as Gabriel wouldn't want to risk losing the Ladybug Earings forever, while the amok feather would infect what is left of Marinette's sketchbook. However, what items are infected is ultimately up to you).  
Of course, due to Marinette’s reveal as Ladybug coupled with her hatred of Lila, the class begins to finally see the light and realize that Marinette was right all along. And if Lila lied about being Ladybug’s best friend... what else has she lied about?  
With no Ladybug to save them, what will happen to Paris?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through this prompt and I look forward to reading any fanfics you may write from this.


End file.
